when we were young
by love Kiba
Summary: taki/mitsurugi fic mostly about them, the first chapter doesn't ahve much of anyone else but the future ones will! if i get to them and get some yummie R&R! this is when the soul calibur characters are younger and enter a contest! hope you like 9.9 you pr


Disclaimer: I own NO ONE!!!!! XD ack.. I wish I did. *looks both wayz* hmm.*takes out plushies* ^^ nyehehehe except THESE! Bwahahahahaha *choke**hack**gag* any wayz. The owners are Namco people.. Now on ward!!!  
  
When we were young  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~  
  
Taki walks out of the Hoko temple, exhales and sits on the steps. She had just been a part of a ruthless battle with another demon. She was still young, but master Toki put many stresses on her, she knew it was because he had faith in her and she liked the idea, but she was often tired. Little did she know that her past and future with her admired master would change greatly. She was at a tender age now, about 17. She never knew when her birthday was, and never really thought of it, or where she came from. All she knew was master Toki, in which she became rather found of.  
  
She rested her cheek on her fist, looking around, not yet wanting to go back to her room yet. She looked around at the bamboo and noticed that there was a faint presence of someone. The brunet looked up and scanned over the bamboo that was surrounding her.  
  
"Who's there?" Taki looked around and saw no one, but knew there was someone there, she could feel them.  
  
"I'm surprised you noticed me. it took you a while though" A voice came from behind Taki and the figure stepped out of the green bamboo sticks.  
  
His name was Mitsurugi, Taki had seen him around before but never became acquainted, they were complete opposites, Taki a ninja, and Mitsurugi, a samurai. She had heard about him, the boy who got into a fight with the Korean boy one day.  
  
"Why are you hear, Mitsurugi?" She looked at him suspiciously from behind her un-cut bangs that covered her eyes, and often got in her way. She didn't want to fight at the moment, though she felt hate for Mitsurugi, and didn't know why. She assumed that it must be because of master Toki and his lectures on Samurai and Ninjas.  
  
Mitsurugi gave a smirk. "Just checking out the competition I guess" He couldn't help but notice Taki's wardrobe, it wasn't as tight as the older female ninja's, and it was baggier around the legs, arms, and bosom. He was staring at her, and knew it, but he couldn't help it, he never met the female ninja from any clan before that was his age.  
  
"Competition?" Taki looked at him suspiciously, she couldn't see him very clear, and didn't want to move the bangs from her face, even though the mask she wore covered the lower half.  
  
"That's what I said." *he raised a brow, trying to see her reactions, but it was hard because her face was covered. "Why don't you cut your hair? It's in your way, isn't it?" He asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Don't change the subject, samurai. Tell me what you meant." Taki was growing aggravated, the fight before wore her out and she didn't need to be taunted by an enemy, unless she could kill it.  
  
Mitsurugi smirked; he thought it was pretty funny, and amusing that he could irritate a ninja so easily. "You have a bad temper."  
  
"I don't need to be wasting my time with the likes of you" Taki starts to walk off brushing past Mitsurugi. As she did, she notices some scars on his arm, she guessed that he was a good warrior, especially to fight against Hwang. She knew that Hwang was skilled and trained at a good school with another girl, whom she didn't know very well, except that her name was seung-mina and her father was the teacher at a dojo.  
  
Mitsurugi turned and watch her walk away, he had only come to see her fight and measure her skills. He must admit that she was very skilled despite what her looks where .Next time... I hope to FIGHT you Taki. He thought to himself as he watched her walk away.  
  
As Taki walked back she wondered why he was there. Was he watching me fight? But why? What was he talking about...? "Competition" . she walked down the path and was soon on her way back home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Mitsurugi walked into the Hoko temple and examined the defeated demon, sealed within the shrine. "she's more skilled than the rumors." He bent down and looked into a small gap.  
  
"grrrrr.. Hiiisss.. grrrglllee" a demon lay inside. It looked at the samurai staring at him and swiped a claw at his face. "graaaaoar!!!" Mitsurugi moved back a little as the clawed arm missed his face. "Interesting."  
  
Taki had just gotten home as the sun set behind the bamboo trees. She heard a lot of rambling going on in the training hall and decided to go see what was up.  
  
*fat kid talking* "did you hear? Toki's going to pick the best out of the class and enter them in a contest!" the little fat boy jumped and wheezed as he told a skinny boy.  
  
"What contest?" Taki cut in behind the fat kid.  
  
"Didn't you hear? There's going to be a contest in Tokyo! It's world wide and only the best enter!" Taki raised a brow.  
  
SO that's what he was talking about...but how does he know that I'LL enter it?!? Taki stood in the middle of the crowd, not knowing that Toki was approaching.  
  
"Taki?" Toki put a hand on Taki's shoulder and felt her jump. "You seem to be distracted." He gave a faint smile as she turned to him.  
  
"OH! Nothing.Toki sensei" She backed a little away and looked down at the floor. Toki looked at her and then at the class who was now staring at the two.  
  
"What are you all staring at?! Get to training!" Toki raised an arm and in an instant everyone was hitting bags, sparring, or working on their skills. All except...the fat kid. (Bothersome aren't they?)  
  
"Uuuum... Excuse me. Toki sensei. but uurm. What about the contest participant?" he looked up at the tall man with big googley eyes.  
  
"OH!! Yes! Class! Everybody! Listen! Taki here" he put an arm around Taki and brought her close so everyone new who she was, even though every one couldn't possibly NOT know who she was. "Is going to participate in the world wide contest of strength in Tokyo!"  
  
Every one, including Taki's jaw dropped. They all new Taki was one of the best ninjas but they expected Toki to pick one of the older, higher ranking, and more experienced ninjas to participate.  
  
"But- Toki sensei. that is.. I don't think I can-"Taki looked up at the man who adopted her so long ago.  
  
Toki just smiled "I know you can do this" and with that Toki walked away, leaving the class alone to practice and congratulate Taki.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
{A.N:} sooo.. Whelp that was the first chapter!!! ^___^ uurm.. Not much there ne? Anywayz, I'm gonna put in other characters in the next one I hope ^^; if I can stop being such a lazy bum! X\ and if I get some R&R's ^__^ nyehehehe so uurm. ^^ yeaaah. I'll try and add more, oh!! And give ideas!!!! I need ideas!!! I'm not smart!!!!! eeekz!!!! Help me help myself to help you!! Uurm.. that made no sense.. but thas okies ^^ {FIN} 


End file.
